


【米Flo】場後翻車（R17）

by B_jin



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_jin/pseuds/B_jin
Summary: ×RPS注意×





	【米Flo】場後翻車（R17）

 

　　「驚喜——！」

　　老實說，Mikele恍惚地想。  
　　這絕對是驚嚇吧？

　　於台灣的巡演已來到尾聲，Mikele心情愉快地回到後台休息室，準備打理一下便前往簽名會現場，沒想到本該待在法國工作的Florent就這麼坐在他的化妝台上愉快地對著金髮男人打招呼。

　　「呦！」

　　Florent輕鬆地笑著，年初理短的頭髮又長長了些，柔順地梳在腦後。Mikele震驚地張大嘴，模樣有些愚蠢，他半晌說不出話來，只得慌亂地看向門外，正巧撇到和他共用同間休息室的Laurent被Merwan他們抓去其他休息室聊天拍照。

　　Mikele趕緊將房門帶上。  
　　「你怎麼會出現在這裡！」金髮男人低呼，接著所有問題都在黑髮男人笑吟吟地湊上前後通通吞回腹內了。

　　+  
　　「我忘記鎖門…Flo……」  
　　「我知道。」  
　　Mikele苦笑，飽含寵溺與擔憂。  
　　他坐在沙發上，他的黑髮戀人則跪在地上，掀起衣服、用手擠壓著胸脯搓揉他勃起的陰莖。  
　　「我的天……你是色情片看太多了嗎？」  
　　「獨守空閨的男人總是無聊。」  
　　Florent眨眨眼——一點也不性感的那種，甚至傻氣得有點可愛——低頭含住金髮男人的陰莖頂端，用舌尖賣力地挑逗著。唾液沿著柱身流到胸前沾濕了挺立的乳首，Mikele忍不住，一手伸進自己嘴裡咬著指節，不讓舒服的低吟傳出；另一手則向下，用力擰了擰Florent濕答答的乳尖。  
　　「嗯哼——」黑髮男人發出一聲甜膩的呻吟，雙腿夾緊著，褲頭已撐出一個曖昧的弧度。  
　　「讓我幫幫你吧。」  
　　Mikele請求。Florent卻拒絕了。

　　「我說了，這是我給你的粉絲小禮物。剛剛的演出非常棒呦。」  
　　Florent不讓Mikele有機會，更加賣力地上下晃動著，不大熟練地扭著腰，增加刺激。  
　　又開始缺乏鍛鍊，甚至長了點肉的胸部，儘管不似女人般大但已足夠柔軟。  
　　尤其Florent跪在自己胯間紅著張臉，吐出舌頭舔舐馬眼的模樣，Mikele想，怎麼可能不起反應。  
　　前液自Florent下頜的薄鬚間滴落，Mikele的喘息逐漸加劇，他粗喘著氣，深知自己就快達到高潮了。

　　——卻聽見一個熟悉的腳步聲漸漸靠近。

　　「嗨，我回來——咦？沒人？」

　　Laurent踏進休息室，卻沒見到那個本走在他前面的金髮男人。他顯然有點困惑，東張西望著，最後選擇先將抱了滿懷的獻花擱到桌上。

　　角落的衣櫃內，衣衫不整的Mikele和Florent正互相捂著對方的嘴，緊緊交疊在一塊，藏在戲服中。

　　Florent就算再怎麼瘋狂，這下果然還是慫了，心跳快得簡直要彈出咽喉；Mikele顯然也不遑多讓，闔著掌直祈禱著Laurent快點離開。  
　　事與願違，腳步聲越來越近了。  
　　最後停在衣櫃前。  
　　兩雙眼睛瞪得老大，直瞅著衣櫃門緩緩被打開，Laurent的手正要探進來時——

　　「喂！Mikele跟Laurent，差不多囉！工作人員剛剛在喊了。」

　　Merwan直接打開第一第二男主角休息室的大門，對著裡頭喊。  
　　衣櫃內的兩人，就這麼看著Laurent將打開一條縫的門再次闔上，有驚無險。

　　「咦？Mikele人呢？」  
　　「不知道，剛剛就我一個了，他可能先過去了吧。」  
　　「真是——要走也不通知一聲。」

　　Mikele無聲地呼了一大口氣，將Florent的掌心吹得癢癢的。後者也鬆了口氣，咬著下唇，露出那種壞事得逞的小表情對著金髮男人傻笑。

　　Laurent在Merwan的催促下走向門外，他若有所思地環顧著休息室，最後將視線定焦在Mikele椅子邊那個陌生的背包和木製大衣櫃上。

　　「嗯…十五分鐘……最多就十五分鐘。」  
　　Laurent對著空無一人的休息室悠悠地說，在Merwan不解的眼神中哈哈大笑，攬著對方的肩膀離開休息室，最後還不忘反鎖上大門。  
　　留下一對內心已核爆的小情侶檔。

 

　　end

 

　　【後記一】  
　　「被發現啦啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！」  
　　「貼心過頭了！貼心過頭了啊！」

　　【後記二】  
　　因為同事過份貼心的舉動，羞紅了臉的兩人反倒完全失去了興致。  
　　Florent看著完全疲軟下來的Mikele，無奈地笑笑。  
　　「等晚點再繼續吧。現在該是把我的Mozart還給粉絲的時候了——晚點見。」

　　他吻了吻看起來相當沮喪的Mikele，接著蹲下身子同樣啜了口對方的小兄弟。

　　「你也是，晚點見。」  
　　Florent吃吃地笑著，替再度紅透了臉的金髮男人將褲頭拉上。

　　【後記三】  
　　於是乎，Mikele不到三分鐘後便出現在簽名會場上。  
　　面對著他體貼到令人憤怒的好同事臉上那『哦呀哦呀，五分鐘不到這可不行呦』的耿直關懷表情——

　　不知怎麼的，覺得更加惱火了。


End file.
